The Way
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: An announcement/story. Please look at this because I want to do something special with this story. I want it to be different and I want people who support all couples to be a part of it! So please look! (summary will change later!) Chapter one up
1. Chapter 1

_**So today Ariana Grande had a new single called The Way (and it's number one on ITunes in America!) but that's not why I'm posting this. I came up with an idea. How about a make a story of one shots but have other Authors stories. My idea was have all different types of shippers (same sex included) in one story. I'm just asking for one little chapter of your favorite couple as a love song and have you send it to me. I don't care what you ship I will post it and I will as well post one. It doesn't have to be written like a songfic with lyrics but keep it on the theme of the song as love. So please PM me or review if you want to do something and please spread the word! Oh and before someone goes 'this isn't a story I will report you ' I will post a chapter in a little while so blah hush! If there are any questions then PM or review me. **_

_**Btw: yes their is a little rap in the sonbaby Mac Miller but it's nothing bad it's cute.**_

* * *

**_I don't own these lyrics blah blah blah it belongs to Ariana Grande, Mac Miller and Arianas Record label. (this is for someone so they can't say I plagiarized)_**

_Ariana Grande:_

I love the way, you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way, you make me feel

I love it, I love it

_Mac Miller:_

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singing in the shower

Picking petals off the flowers like

Do she love me, do she love me not? (Love me not)

I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

_Ariana Grande:_

You give me that kinda something

Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100

Never get it off, I can't stay away

_Ariana Grande:_

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can go on playing it for me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me

_Ariana Grande:_

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

The Way you love me

_Ariana Grande:_

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping

When you put your lips on mine

And honey it ain't a question, (q-question)

Boy I know just what you like

_Ariana Grande:_

So If you want, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all there babe

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me

_Ariana Grande:_

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

The Way I love you

_Mac Miller:_

Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely,

So you're sleeping in mine.

You come and watch a movie with me,

"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you,

I'm not gonna get bored of

But baby you're an adventurous so please let me come and explore you

_Ariana Grande:_

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, must admit it

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

And I don't care this is it babe

I don't want another way to feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

The Way I love you

The Way I love you, you, you, yeah

_Ariana Grande:_

I love the way, you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way, you make me feel

I love it

The Way I love you.


	2. The Way: Chapter 1: Peddie

**_I got a bad boy must admit it._**

_Patricia_

Sweeties office. Seems like every other day I am here. You want to know why? I have a boy problem! More specifically an _Eddie_ problem. Ever since we broke up he has been especially annoying. I glared at him next to me.

Let me explain what happen. I innocently was walking to class. I feel hands on my wrist. It was him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Eddie said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked turning away. He put something in my hands then ran. I chased after him. He went into the boys bathroom and I sighed. The bell rang and everyone exited. I went into the bathroom and saw him sitting on the sink on his phone.

"Hey Trixie." He said,

"What is this?" I asked holding up a necklace.

"Something I need you to hold. And why did you chase me down for a necklace?" He asked.

"It's weird when you just put things in my hand." I said.

"Since you were so nice for chasing me down I suggest you keep it." He said.

"Eddie this necklace would make it look like we had a thing." I said.

"What would be so wrong with that?" He asked flashing me a cheeky grin. "And I won't let you give it to me. Yours now." He said.

"If this is a sibuna thing and I get caught with this I'm going to kill you." I said.

"It's not. It's just a pretty emerald." He said placing it around my neck.

"Aren't emeralds valued in Egypt or something?" I asked.

"Patricia, just take it!" He said. The bathroom door flew open. Sweetie.

"Why are you two in class?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"We had to pee." Eddie said. I laughed.

"Patricia is in the boys bathroom." Mr. Sweet said.

"Yea well." Eddie said.

"My office." Sweet said. We went to his office silently and sat down. "Detention." He said.

"I already have detention all week." I said.

"I have it too." Eddie said.

"Next week-" Sweet started.

"Nope." Eddie said. I shook my head.

"Two weeks from now-." Sweet started.

"No." I said.

"Three-" Sweet started.

"Nope." Eddie and I said in union. Sweet got red.

"Forget it!" He said. I laughed. "Eddie is that your mothers necklace Patricia has?" He asked.

"No don't think so." Eddie said. He grabbed my hand then ran.

"You stole your moms necklace?" I asked.

"It was for getting girlfriend back purposes. She doesn't miss it." He promised. His hand slipped into mine.

"You're unbelievable." I said.

"In a good way?" He asked playing with my silver rings.

"Yea I guess." I said. He kissed my cheek.

"How about we get together?" He asked.

"Okay." I said kissing his cheek.

"Let's go get food." He suggested.

"Let's get to class." I said.

"I already have detention everyday until the end of the year. So I have nothing to loose." He said. I laughed before swinging my arms around his neck and kissing his soft lips. I love my bad boy.


End file.
